Mambo Italiano
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Mild spoilers, you have been warned! It's just a leisurely day for the toys while Bonnie is gone. Rated T since it's technically two guys


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

(A/N) Alright people, if you like Toy Story, absolutely adore it and hate to see people write fictions about the leading males, then DON'T READ!

So I'm back from vacation peeps and while on the Disney cruise I got to see Toy Story the musical! It was actually well done, but it kind of annoyed me that they had a girl play Sid, I mean, what the deuce! Lol well anyway, while on the cruise they played Toy Story 3 a few times and I watched it and found how much I loved the Buzz/Woody pairing, they're cute together :) so I just had to write some fluff type stuff of them, minor spoilers my lovelies so don't read if you don't want to know certain details about some of the main characters. Anyway, I've been writing this one shot over the course of a few days, before bed and stuff and rereading it, so if you see any mistakes, sooorry, my brain was probably all weird from sleep and I've been putting it together while on the plane haha. So enjoy my little story fans!

its uber short, so don't expect some extravagant and epic oneshot lol, its just a quick oneshot I thought of.

* * *

Bonnie had decided that today was going to be a girls day out, and by girls day out, it meant she rounded up Dolly, Jessie, Mrs. Potato-head, Trixie and carted them off to Sunnyside. Which left all the guy toys home and to their own devices, so Rex, Buttercup and Mr. Prickle-Pants has taken to sitting in the computer room. Mr Potato-head, the aliens, bullseye and ham were watching tv downstairs, commenting on the ridiculous commercials that came on in abundance. Slinky Dog, Chuckles and Totoro were in the kitchen doing something or another and last but not least, Buzz and Woody were in Bonnie's room. They chatted while Buzz continued to examine Bonnie's hastily made spaceship. Woody leaned against the wicker basket as Buzz took small pieces of tape and made adjustments.

"Maybe Bonnie will get some barbies this next birthday," Woody mused aloud.

Buzz grunted, "Well, if she does, I'll have nothing to do with them."

The dark haired toy chuckled, " What do you mean Buzz?"

Standing up and looking at Woody from the other side of the ship he examined the cowboy with a critical eye, before replying. He wasn't sure how to say things anymore when he was with Woody. It was like everything after their escape, being adopted by Bonnie and seeing Andy leave, was different. He didn't see Jessie and Woody in the same light anymore, in fact, he saw Woody in such a brighter light, he felt as though he paled in comparison to the hero.

"I'm just not interested in barbies is all."

Woody watched Buzz return to his work, taking small pieces, replacing old ones with the new, so focused by his meticulous work. " So what are you interested in then?"

Ever since they had been adopted into Bonnie's family, they had a lot of free time to themselves since the whole family was gone. It wasn't like at Andy's, where his mother was home with Molly constantly. They roamed the house, watched tv and ultimately relaxed until Bonnie came home and played with them. It also meant that Buzz had plenty of time to reflect on things, personal conflict and questions that nagged at him to be answered. Buzz was still working when he replied.

"I don't quiet know how to answer that Woody, since I'm not quiet sure what I'm interested in at the moment."

"Wait, are we talking about Trixie here, because she's a dinosaur and-"

"No, no," Buzz popped up from under the wing to shoot Woody a look, " it's not species."

Woody got up from where he was leaning and walked around the ship, musing aloud, "So you're definitely interested in a toy, but it's not the species that's confusing you. Am I right?"

Buzz turned to look at the sheriff, he was leaning against the silver boom box now, arms and legs crossed as he waited for Buzz to answer. The brown haired toy gestured at Buzz.

"Yes."

"Ok. Then what's confusing you? Wait, it's not Mrs. Potato-head is it!"

Buzz glared at Woody who started cracking up laughing, he smacked his knee and flailed in his normal fashion, till his over zealous amusement went too far and as he leaned back to stop, his right hand hit and slid off the power button. From the speakers under Woody's legs, music with a friction inducing tempo erupted into the air. Woody froze, Jessie always kept the radio at some Spanish station when she fancied herself a nice Samba or Tango. Buzz could already feel his body taking to the beat, his hips swung him around, his arms flew out as he postured himself as the lead dancer and Woody, stood stock still.

"W-woody, you might want to- whoa!"

His legs quick stepped over to the cowboy and, with no Jessie in sight to be his partner, he took Woody by the hand and twirled him away from the boom box.

"Buzz! Wait a second, I can't dance to this!"

"I can't help it, it's the music! You have to turn the music off!"

Woody gave a yelp as Buzz took him by the hips and spun him around so they were back to front and the spaceman's hand made a languid line from his side down to his thigh, if he were a woman it would have traced his curves, but he in fact wasn't. Woody tried not to think of how he ended up as the woman in the dance, he had seen Jessie and Buzz dance plenty of times, how hard could it be, right? Buzz' hand took it's place back on his hip and suddenly they were face to face and Buzz was leading them around Bonnie's floor. They weren't exactly face to face, but Woody had to admit, he liked how Buzz took charge in the whatever dance they were dancing and lead him into steps he had seen Jessie and the space ranger do.

"Woody, are you going to stop the music?" Buzz asked with a confused and questioning look on his face, he spun Woody from his arms and started stalking around the taller toy, like how a predator watches it's prey. Lightyear searched Woody's face for some kind of answer, but the man's eyes were dark, challenging and focused on him, only him as he walked around the sheriff. It was like Woody was daring him to move, daring him to take back the control, and Buzz wanted it.

Buzz took a stance, one leg out over the other, hands in the air and Woody joined him, they clapped twice before coming forward. Woody quietly liked this move, he liked how the partners stared each other down, kind of like in the old west, but it was always the lead who started and Woody liked that too. A small smirk crept it's way onto the sheriff's lips and Buzz saw it clear as day, the cowboy wasn't intending to stop the music. Together they stepped into each other, one arm across the others chest, the other out as they danced in a circle. Their eyes locked and Buzz could see how Woody watched him, how he moved and saw the subtle touches he seemed to leave behind when they parted. A ghost of the hand on his shoulder, on his hip and as Buzz spun him around and down into his arms, the side of his face.

Woody took a few steady breaths, trying to catch air in his nonexistent lungs, Buzz was doing the same and to the cowboy's big brown eyes, he was absolutely handsome. Buzz felt Woody's hand on his face, with blue eyes he saw everything, how emotion blossomed in brown eyes and flourished into something he had only seen Bonnie's parents look at each other with. Woody's lips parted and the toy whispered something Buzz was sure he would never hear from the other toy.

"Kiss me buzz."

It was real, it was quiet and it caught every ounce of Buzz' attention and ripped apart his fortitude. To the toys, affection was natural, especially from the toys who were loved and played with everyday. Woody could have sworn he felt something more than that, something the humans had a word for, but he couldn't quiet place his finger on whether or not it was the right word. So instead of saying it, he wanted Buzz to see it, feel it and experience it. Woody wanted to experience it himself, Buzz was strong, righteous and chivalrous, the toy was a specimen not to be trifled with, but his good nature balanced everything out.

"Woody, I-"

Buzz wanted to deny they should be doing that, from what he had seen, toys never did such things, but when Woody said it, it seemed like the right thing to do. The sheriff's husky voice and hint of southern drawl told him everything and nothing about their current situation, Woody bent back in Buzz' arms, staring at each other with a loss for words. What else was there to do?

"Don't think, trust me."

Buzz wasn't sure if he was treading on thin ice, but the tug from Woody's hand had him gambling all or nothing on the table and he kissed the cowboy. It wasn't warm, it wasn't cold, it was plastic touching plastic in slow and deliberate movements that created pressure and sensations that both weren't quiet sure of. The music behind them had changed to a lighter song, tinkling tambourines with a quiet guitar. Buzz' hands were still wrapped tightly around Woody's shoulders and hip, he held the sheriff tightly, as if he were to let go too soon, their delicate embrace would never be the same. Woody held on tight, he couldn't let go now, he couldn't bare it, he could see how Jessie fell for this kind of treatment, how she fell for the strong type that was Buzz. When they parted Woody had to take a breath before Buzz swung them both up, he held on, as did Buzz. It wasn't exactly awkward, yet it was more of a turning point as brown stared into blue, where to go from here? Buzz was the first to let go as he had been the first to touch. woody followed, he couldn't push himself onto Buzz, not at such a crucial and delicate point.

"Buzz," Woody whispered.

"I'm not interested in Jessie, Woody," Buzz let the truth slip from his lips.

Woody had opened his mouth to say more, but now it hung open and he stood motionless before his closest friend. The brown haired toy brought a hand up to run it over his plastic hair, he had seen the looks the two used to give each other, and the dancing! Woody was at a loss for words, he had kissed his best friend, made him dance with him and now he finds out his best friend isn't interested in the one toy he thought was made for him.

"I'm interested in a different cowboy," Buzz added.

"Wha-"

"Woody, I think you and I are more of a match then Jessie and me."

Woody wasn't sure why he was smiling, or why he felt as though he had just won the greatest prize of all, but he liked it. Buzz has a small smile too and Woody took the spaceman's hands in his. Taking a deep breath, Woody worked up the kind of courage he had needed when facing the incinerator room, and whispered three little words that hit Buzz in a right way.

"I adore you."

The shorter man smiled wider, " Adore is it?"

Woody frowned a little at Buzz teasing him in such a sensitive situation, " Yes I said adore."

"I thought you might have said something else after kissing me like that cowboy."

If toys could blush, Woody would have been fire engine red, "What would you have said!"

"Something a little deeper then adore."

Woody cleared his throat and glanced away, "Well Buzz, maybe we'll get around to saying it sometime."

Buzz smirked, "Yeah cowboy, we'll get around to it."


End file.
